Collision Course
by hoopznyoyo
Summary: A continuation on the Family Ties story. Tony and Tori have decided to see where things go but it's going to be a bit rough and leave them both wondering if it's worth it.
1. Chapter 1

"Where are the papers I have to sign, Duck?" Special Agent Tony DiNozzo asked as he walked into the autopsy room early one morning.

"They're over on my desk," Ducky answered while turning around from the x-ray he was examining. "You seem to be in a bit of a hurry, Anthony. I wasn't aware a call came in."

"One didn't and I want to make sure I'm out of here before one does," Tony replied and sat down at the desk against the wall. He picked up a pen he found lying on top of the papers. "I'm using some comp time and getting away for a long weekend."

"Getting away?" Ducky asked thoughtfully. "Finally taking that beach vacation at last? You've been wanting to do that for a while."

"Not unless Montreal has a large expanse of beach I don't know about," Tony said and looked up from the papers he was signing.

"Montreal? I believe that there are a few beaches, not like those in the tropics but beaches nonetheless," Ducky answered. "It doesn't really seem like your idea of a long weekend getaway."

"I don't know, Duck; it has a certain je ne sais quoi," Tony replied elusively and went back to the paperwork.

"Would that je ne sais quoi happen to be named Victoria?" Ducky asked and smiled at the NCIS agent indulgently. He had heard the rumors floating around the building regarding the agent. Abby, who usually told him everything going on at NCIS, wouldn't confirm or deny the gossip when asked which added more fuel to the rumors. Tony himself had been unusually reticent and displayed an uncharacteristic lack of bravado about his social life, since his return after his overnight hospital stay. Ducky now knew the rumors were mostly true.

"So you've heard?" Tony nodded absently and looked up at the medical examiner now standing beside him.

"That sort of news travels fast, Anthony," Ducky replied.

"Especially since it's me," Tony said wryly.

"Yes, well, I'm sure that added to the general interest. I wouldn't let it bother you, someone will soon take your place," Ducky said. "I'll bet Victoria's looking forward to seeing you."

Tony stood up and handed the pen to Ducky. "I'm surprising her. It's gonna be just the two of us, Ducky. No work, no siblings, no hospitals allowed."

"Enjoy yourself, my boy," Ducky told Tony as he walked out of autopsy.

While Tony was on his flight to Montreal, Victoria Theriault walked into her office after meeting with other curators and assistants about the exhibit that was opening the next night. She was surprised to find someone seated in the high back chair facing her desk. She was even more surprised that someone had a familiar face when he rose and turned to face her.

"Victoria, how have you been?" the man asked in French as he stepped closer to her. He kissed her on both cheeks as he continued, "You're as beautiful as ever."

"Charles, this is a surprise," she replied taken aback by his presence. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about the new exhibition," he answered and handed her a bouquet of fresh flowers. "I thought I'd come for the opening."

"You heard about the exhibit?" Tori asked the man she had once lived with before going to sit behind her desk. She had not heard from Charles Alauzet since she had left Paris when they had broken up.

"You borrowed two pieces from a very good friend," Charles said plainly and returned to the chair.

"I don't remember your name coming up in conversation with anyone I spoke to," she told him honestly as she wondered about the reason for his sudden reappearance in her life.

"No, but you did happen to mention your love of scouring the markets on Rue Cler," he stated. "I decided that the possibility of two women devoted the Rue Cler markets while being extremely knowledgeable about classical art was very rare."

"So you decided to come to Montreal all because of Rue Cler?" she inquired.

"I decided to come to Montreal and see if I was correct. And I was," Charles told her with a smile and then glanced at the clock on the wall. "Do you have time for lunch?"

"It's a busy time for me, Charles," Tori replied honestly. She was still uncertain how she felt about him tracking her down after so long and not sure she wanted to prolong the encounter.

"Victoria," he objected. "I'm sure they will allow you some time for lunch."

"Fine, but I can't be gone all afternoon. I have things I need to get done," she answered. "There's a bistro not far from here if you don't mind walking."

"You're a very difficult person to find, do you know that?" Charles told her when they were seated at an inside table close to the front of the restaurant.

"You've been trying to find me? Why?" Tori answered warily.

"I wondered how you were over the years," Charles replied. "How do you say it? I wondered what you have been up to."

"I haven't been in hiding since coming back," she told him.

"I was looking for Victoria Sciuto in the United States," he said seriously. "I was surprised to find you living in Montreal with a different name."

"It's been a long time, Charles. I was home for a while and then moved here," she told him. "You didn't really expect me to be sitting around pining for you after you ended things?"

"You are married now, yes, but you do not wear a ring?" he asked ignoring her inquiry and let his eyes move from her face to her hand and back again. As she followed his gaze, she was almost certain that Charles' sudden arrival in Montreal was related to more than a museum exhibit.

"My husband died," Tori said shortly not wanting to get in to more details.

"I'm so sorry, Victoria," Charles told her. "It must be difficult to be surrounded by the memories, yet you stay?"

"I like my job and the city. It's home," she replied. "How are things with you?"

"My wife left me last year," he answered. "She moved back to Nice with our two children."

"That must be difficult," Tori said sincerely.

"At times," he told her. "My colleague tells me there's an opening coming up at the Cluny. It would be perfect for you and you could return to Paris."

"Is that what brings you here?" she said. "You wanted to tell me about a job?"

"You loved Paris," Charles responded ignoring her questions. "You would be happy there again. Think of what it would do for your career."

"I'm happy here, Charles," she said. "Besides, tapestries really aren't my thing."

"You are happy being alone?" he asked.

"I'm not alone," Tori said correcting him. "I have friends here. My family is in Washington, DC which isn't that far away. Plus, I'm still close to my husband's family. They check in on me from time to time and make sure I'm okay."

"You could make new friends," he told her. "Revisit the places you used to go. Rekindle old friendships."

"It's not that easy, Charles. I can't just leave," Tori protested. "I have a life here; a job I love; a boyfriend."

"Aahhh. He wouldn't like you to go even if it would benefit you and your career?" he asked curiously.

"_I_ wouldn't like me to go right now," she replied making sure to stress the "I".

"It's serious this relationship?" he inquired looking directly into her eyes.

"No and yes," she answered deliberately vague as she stared back at him. Tori liked Tony… a lot, but they had really only become somewhat more seriously involved in the past month or so. At this point she had no idea where their relationship was headed and didn't want to look too far in the future given Tony's past.

"It's getting late, I need to get back to the museum," Tori added as she rose from her chair.

"Promise me you'll think about it, Victoria? It is too important an opportunity to just brush aside without giving it some thought, especially if you are unsure about your boyfriend," Charles told her.

"I'll think about it but my answer won't change," she replied.

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo dialed the Tori's number at the Montreal Museum of Fine Arts as he sat in his rental car at the airport and asked to speak with Victoria Theriault.

"I'm sorry, she's out for lunch," Sylvie, the receptionist, said to him. "Would you like her voice mail?"

"No, merci," he answered and hung up. He drove to the Montreal Museum of Fine Arts despite the fact Victoria was out, determined to not let all of his plans go awry. After finding a parking space he walked in the direction of the small bistro Tori had taken him to for a late lunch when he was searching for Abby. With any luck, that was where Victoria Theriault was having lunch.

As he approached the restaurant he spied Victoria sitting at a small table near the front window. Sitting opposite her was a handsome older man with dark hair that was greying and strong, chiseled features. Instead of walking inside and approaching them, Tony stood where he was and watched. As Tori rose to leave, the man leaned in and gave her a quick kiss causing Tony to shake his head in dismay and disbelief.

Tony quickly turned and headed back towards the museum and his car before she passed his way as she exited the restaurant. In the parking lot, Tony sat in his car and thought over the past few months since he had met Victoria Theriault. She had told him that she expected his full attention to their relationship and he was totally committed to seeing where it might go. He never suspected even for a second that she might be seeing someone else. He put the key in the ignition and started the engine. A few seconds later, Tony shut off the engine and banged his hands against the steering wheel. He got out of the car and walked into the museum.

"Sylvie, is Victoria back from lunch?" he asked when he approached the desk.

"Yes, let me call her and let her know you're here," she answered without asking his name. Tony had made quite an impression on her the first time he had visited the museum.

"Not necessary. I remember where her office is," he said and strode down the hall to Tori's office as Sylvie followed trying to catch up.

"She's on the telephone," Sylvie told him sternly outside Tori's partially opened office door. Tony ignored her, knocked on the doorframe and pushed the door open wider before walking in. From her desk, Tori looked up as the door swung open and Tony stood in the entrance.

"Can I call you back? Something's come up here that needs my immediate attention," she said into the phone and hung up. "Tony, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," he said shortly.

Tori looked at him with narrowed eyes not really believing him and then glanced to towards Sylvie who lingered in the doorway watching. "Thanks for bringing him down, Sylvie." She then turned her attention back to Tony and asked, "What are you doing here on a Thursday afternoon?"

"I told you I'd come see you in a few weeks," he said. "Here I am."

"I didn't think we decided on anything definite," she replied with a hint of a smile.

"Obviously," he said gruffly and glanced towards her desk. On the far corner sat a bunch of flowers still wrapped in paper. They appeared to be fresh and to have been casually tossed there. "Want to get some lunch? I didn't eat before I left, I thought I'd wait and get something with you."

"I already ate. If I had known you were coming, I would've waited," she said and stared at him directly. The tone of his voice since arriving had not gone unnoticed but Tori wasn't about to get into what was bothering him while she was at work. She dug in her purse and fished out her keychain. She took off the key to her apartment and tossed it at him. "Do you think you can find your way to my place again? I'll try to get out of here as early as I can."

He caught the key effortlessly. "Thanks, I'm sure I'll find it," Tony replied disarmed by her ease. "You don't mind, do you?"

"If I did, you wouldn't have the key in your hand right now," she replied wondering where his questions were coming from. "Make yourself at home. If you don't feel like stopping for food, there's leftovers in the refrigerator."


	2. Chapter 2

Tori retrieved the spare key from her neighbor when she arrived at her apartment after work. She had managed to leave the museum a half hour earlier than she usually did and only had odds and ends left to complete in time for the exhibit opening on Friday evening. She smiled as she walked inside and saw Tony sitting on the floor leaning up against the sofa. The suit he was wearing earlier had disappeared and he was now dressed casually in jeans and hooded shirt, shoes off and white sport socks showing. He was unwittingly even more handsome as he sat there informally dressed and Tori paused a moment to remind herself that she was still angry with his attitude towards her earlier at the museum.

As she got closer she saw he was paging through a photo album she had left lying out on a table. He slowly turned a page and continued looking down at the photos as she stood next to him. "Hi!" she said, "Find anything interesting in there?"

"Lots," Tony said. "Do you ever miss New Orleans?"

"Sometimes," she answered as he glanced at his watch. "That's the Metairie Cemetery."

"You are home early," he announced as he finally looked up at her.

"I managed to wrap up as much as I could. Having you to come home to was an extra incentive to a lot done," she told him as she dropped her purse and sunk down on the sofa next to him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, really," Tori answered emphatically. "You're not here everyday."

"Maybe that's a good thing," he replied brusquely and went back to looking at the photo album.

"I could do without the attitude. What's your problem?" she asked having had enough.

"I thought we were going to try and make this work," Tony said looking down at the same photos he had been staring at for the past three minutes. "I came up here and thought we'd have a weekend together; just you and me."

"Just say it Tony; I don't feel like playing twenty questions," Tori stated.

"Who was the man you were having lunch with?" he asked and closed the photo album with a loud snap.

"That's why you're in this mood? Because I was having lunch with someone?" she questioned angrily.

"It wasn't just someone Vic, he kissed you," Tony protested. "I'm also going to assume he brought you the flowers that were on the corner of your desk."

"Now you're suddenly an expert on people and I guess me. Did I kiss him back? Were the flowers carefully placed in a vase; did I bring them home to remember the moment?" she pressed.

"No. I don't …," he tried to interject as she paused but she was continuing her tirade over his words.

"Tony, if it bothered you so much why didn't you come inside … since you were there?" Tori demanded.

"I wasn't there exactly. I called the museum when I landed; Sylvie said you were out for lunch. I was hungry and it's the only place I know of close by. I walked over and saw you; you were seated near the front window," he explained. "If I'd have known there was someone else I wouldn't have come to see you."

"There is no one else," she stated firmly as she stood up. "Tony, why would I give you the key to my apartment if I was trying to hide something?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "Who is he?" Tori strode angrily off down the short hallway to her bedroom without answering. "That's the answer I get? Way to avoid the question, Victoria."

"I'm not avoiding the question," she said loudly. "I want to change into something more comfortable. I do it everyday when I come home from work." She quickly grabbed clothes from her bedroom, walked to the bathroom and slammed the door loudly. A short time later, Tori emerged and silently walked back into kitchen as Tony looked on.

"Who is he?" Tony repeated, as he watched her open the refrigerator and grab a bottle of beer off the shelf. Tori opened the bottle and placed it on the table and took a seat opposite of where the beer was placed. Tony took her silent cue and sat down in front of the open bottle.

"His name is Charles Alauzet," Tori explained. "I knew him when I lived in France."

"Knew him how?" he probed, wanting more of an explanation. As he posed the question, a realization hit him. "That's who you stayed in Paris for."

She looked over at Tony and nodded before answering, "You knew about him before we were dating. It's not like I tried to hide his existence or my past from you."

"You forgot to mention that he lived here in Montreal," he retorted and took a long swallow of beer.

"He doesn't live here," she replied not flinching from his stare.

"Then what's he doing here?" Tony asked bitterly his hazel eyes dark and stormy.

"He said he heard about the exhibit and decided to come and see it," she told him. Tori saw the doubt reflected in Tony's eyes. "You don't believe me?"

"I saw the way he looked at you. He came here for more than a museum exhibit, Vic," Tony said plainly. "Then there's rule number thirty-nine."

"What the hell is rule number thirty-nine?" she questioned furiously.

"There are no such things as coincidences," he explained. "It's one of Gibbs' rules."

"You don't honestly think I invited him here, do you?" Tori asked as Tony took another swallow of beer.

"Honestly, no," Tony admitted. "When were you planning to tell me about this exhibit and reception?"

"Tony, I did tell you," she replied as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Two weeks ago, again last week. Don't take it out on me if you forgot."

"This is the first time he's been in contact with you since you left Paris?" he asked not wanting to admit that he had forgotten about the exhibit.

"Yes, and I haven't called him either before you ask," she said with exasperation and reached across the small table to grab the bottle of beer. She put it to her lips and took the final swallow.

"Victoria, I wasn't…" he began but then was cut off.

"Tony, we both know you were," Tori said gently. "He dumped me, rather unceremoniously, for a much more exotic woman from the south of France. I got over it. I moved on. I had and have no reason to be calling him."

"You don't think it's strange that he just showed up all of a sudden, right when you have this exhibit starting?" Tony asked as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Of course I think it's strange after all this time has passed but his wife left him last year," she told him and watched for Tony's reaction to that information.

"So he found out where you worked and decided to see what happens," he finished.

"Nothing's going to happen," Tori stated surely while looking Tony directly in the eye. "I'm very content … with everything. I'm getting hungry. You?"

"I could eat," he answered, a small smile playing around his lips as he relaxed. "Do you want to go out or stay here?"

They decided to a nearby restaurant a few blocks from Tori's apartment. Their conversation during dinner carefully avoided Tori's past and the museum exhibit. Instead Tori asked about Abby, Ducky and his work at NCIS. If Tony noticed that she was steering the conversation away from herself he gave no indication of it. On the way back to the apartment Tori decided to bring up the exhibit again.

"You're going to come with me tomorrow night, aren't you?" she asked as they neared her building.

"To the museum?" Tony replied as he looked over at her. "Ummm … I don't know."

"I know it wasn't in your plans but, please come with me Tony," she pled. Tori silently hoped he would change his mind. She didn't want to spend the night avoiding Charles and questions about the Cluny job. As she unlocked the door to her apartment Tony finally spoke up.

"You really want me to go tomorrow night?" he asked and searched Tori's eyes for an answer before she spoke.

"Of course I really want you to be there," Tori answered honestly. "I'm going to get changed for bed. It's been a long day."

"I'm going to watch tv for a while," Tony replied. He settled on the sofa and grabbed the remote as he removed his shoes.

In the bedroom, Tori changed and got into bed. She had honestly been tired when they got back after dinner but once in bed she found herself tossing and turning. The day's events ran through her mind over and over and she stared at the empty space next to her. After lying awake for a few hours she got out of bed and walked back into the living room. She found Tony dozing on the sofa as the television flickered in the otherwise dark room. Tori watched him sleep for a few seconds before lightly brushing his arm. He blearily opened his eyes and tried to focus on her.

"Come to bed," Tori said quietly as she picked up the remote.

Tony slowly sat up and raised his head to look up at her as the room went dark with the television now off. "I wasn't sure you wanted me there. I haven't been exactly pleasant since getting here."

"It's going to take a lot more for me to make you sleep out here," she stated and grabbed his hand. "Besides, I can't sleep knowing you're out here and I've got a very early day tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Early the next morning, Tori slipped out of bed being careful not to wake Tony. She showered, got dressed and quickly grabbed some breakfast. She jotted a short note to let Tony know what time he could expect her back home and before heading out the door, quickly put on her lip gloss using a mirrored candleholder.

Tori answered her cell phone when it rang later that morning. She saw on the display that it was Abby calling. "What can I do for you, Abracadabra?" she asked using the nickname she had given her sister when they were children.

"Have you heard from Tony?" Abby asked. "He left here early yesterday and didn't show up today. He didn't tell me he was taking some time off."

"He's a big boy, Abby. Does he check in with you every time he does something?" Tori replied and shook her head.

"Well, no," Abby admitted.

"How do you know he hasn't fallen asleep in a movie theater after a marathon screening of Hitchcock films?" Tori teasingly asked with a smile.

"Tori, I'm serious. What if something happened to him?" Abby said sternly.

"Abbs, really," Tori answered with an audible exhale. "Nothing has happened to him. He's here with me and probably didn't tell you because he wanted it to be a surprise."

"He came to see you? I thought your exhibit was opening tonight?" Abby asked.

"It is. He forgot," Tori said. "That's the least of my problems right now."

"What's going on?" Abby questioned. "Is everything okay?"

"I walk into my office yesterday to find Charles sitting there waiting for me," Tori told her sister.

"Charles? You don't mean that Charles?" Abby wondered aloud.

"That's the one I mean," Tori replied.

"What's he doing there?" Abby asked her sister.

"He said he came for the exhibit at the museum," Tori told her. "He also offered me a job in France and oh, did I mention, he's divorced now."

"Does Tony know he's there?" Abby questioned earnestly.

"Oh yes, Tony knows he's here. Charles took me for lunch and Tony saw us out at the restaurant. He wasn't too happy to find out Charles tracked me down and is here," Tori replied.

"I bet he wasn't happy to hear about the job offer either," Abby replied.

"I didn't tell him about that," Tori said sheepishly.

"You didn't tell him? Why not?" Abby practically shouted into the phone.

"Because I have no intention of taking it. I'm not even considering it, so I didn't think there was a point in mentioning it," Tori explained.

"Tor, I think you're making a mistake," Abby stated firmly. "You should at least mention it and tell Tony you're not interested. What happens if he finds out and thinks you were hiding it from him?"

"Abby, are you going to tell him about it?" Tori inquired.

"No, I won't say a thing. I promise," Abby replied earnestly.

"If you don't say anything, I doubt he'll find out," Tori said.

"I still think you should tell him about it," Abby repeated.

"Thanks for your opinion," Tori answered shortly. "I've really got to go Abbs, I've got a lot to do. I want to leave early today. Tony had everything all planned for this weekend and it really got trashed. I've got to make it up to him somehow."

"You're sure everything's okay?" Abby asked seriously.

"Yeah. It's just a lot going on and I've just got to finish up some things before going," Tori replied. "Talk to you later."

#############

"You ready?" Tori called when she walked in her apartment early that afternoon.

"Ready for what?" Tony asked from where he sat. He had read the note she had left to let him know that she would be home early but decided to be deliberately vague in his answers.

"I owe you lunch," she replied. "I also thought we'd go shopping, maybe get you a new tie for tonight."

"What's wrong with the one I had on yesterday?" he asked eyeing her suspiciously as she walked into the living room. "It's Zegna."

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with it," she told him. "I just thought we'd get something a bit more red and probably a bit less Zegna. Do you know you're very high maintenance? It's very unnecessary."

"No one's ever told me that before," he said laughing. "Why is my Zegna unnecessary?"

"You are almost irresistible in jeans and t-shirt," Tori replied with a smile.

"Am I now?" he asked with a glint in his eye. "Just almost."

"Yes, almost," she answered winking, silently happy that things between them were much better than the previous day. "Let me change quick and we'll get going."

They enjoyed a leisurely, late lunch at a small place Tori knew. As they spoke, Tori thought about telling Tony about the job offer as Abby had suggested but she didn't know how to bring it up. After lunch, Tori led the way to a menswear boutique and picked out a tie and shirt for Tony to wear that evening. Despite his earlier protest Tony was happy to indulge her whim as the weekend began looking more promising.

############

"What happens if we, well mainly you, don't show up tonight? 'Cause like, wow," Tony said as Tori emerged from the bedroom. She was wearing a retro-looking form-fitting black dress perfectly complimented by her red lips and darkly lined eyes.

"I have to be there, Tony," she replied smiling at his compliment. "And thank you."

"I'm glad I'm here to accompany you," he said. "I'll have to protect you from all the men thinking you're the art."

"I don't think that will be necessary," Tori answered.

"Really?" he asked. "I know of at least one besides myself who won't be able to take his eyes off you."

"Tony, stop," she pleaded. "I thought we were okay."

"We are. You're sure you have to be there?" he asked again and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes, I have to be there," Tori answered as Tony slowly and sensually kissed her neck. "Afterwards, the rest of the weekend is yours."

############

"Victoria, I thought maybe you weren't coming," a heavily accented voice said as Tori walked into a large gallery arm in arm with Tony. It seemed to Tori that Charles had been waiting near the front of the room, hoping to see her arrive. She herself had wished to avoid him as long as possible.

"Friday night traffic. Charles Alauzet, Anthony DiNozzo," Tori said introducing her former and current lover. "Tony, this is Charles. He's an art historian at Paris-Sorbonne University. Tony works for NCIS in Washington, DC."

"Isn't that where you mentioned your sister is?" Charles inquired while looking intently at Tori.

"Yes, Abby and I work together," Tony was well aware of Charles' gaze and answered quickly before Tori could say a word.

"Ahh," Charles replied with a quick smile and nodded.

"Tori, I'd like to introduce you to Monsieur and Madame Dupuis. They are major benefactors of the museum," Tori's supervisor, Jean-Paul said as he approached the trio.

"Please excuse me for a minute or two," Tori said to the two men she was with and accompanied Jean-Paul a short distance away.

"You work in Washington, DC?" Charles asked Tony after Tori departed. "It must make your relationship with Victoria difficult."

"We manage pretty well," Tony answered nodding.

"How long have you been together?" Charles inquired.

"A few months," Tony responded without further clarification and then began his own questioning, "What brings you to Montreal?"

"The exhibition. A colleague told me about it. Since I had the time, I thought I would come to see it," Charles answered. "Victoria has done a good job; it's very impressive."

"Yes, well, she does love what she does," Tony replied. "It makes it easy for her."

"She always did love art and Paris, too," Charles said. "The position at Cluny is perfect for her."

"The position?" Tony asked with hesitation. "A job? In Paris?"

"Yes, at the Musee de Cluny," Charles explained with a smile. "It is a tremendous opportunity for her career."

"She's told you that she is taking the position?" Tony inquired with an uneasy look in his eyes.

"No," Charles answered succinctly. "Victoria is, what did she say, seriously giving it some thought. She didn't tell you?"

"Umm, no but we haven't had much of a chance to talk since I got here," Tony said. "Vic's been pretty busy getting everything ready for tonight."

As he spoke, Victoria Theriault walked up next to him and slid her arm around his and squeezed his hand. "Did I miss anything?" she asked looking over at Tony and smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm going to get a drink. Can I get you something?" Tony leaned in and asked Tori as she stood next to him deliberately not mentioning his short conversation with Charles.

"Definitely," she answered and quickly brushed his fingers with her own before he walked away leaving Tori standing with her former lover.

Tony walked over to a long table set with hors d'oeuvres and glasses of champagne. He grabbed a small plate and idly walked along placing some of the bite size food on the plate. After taking a glass of champagne, he stood off to the side and watched intently as Charles continued to speak to 'Victoria'.

As he put his plate down on a tall table set off in a corner, one of the museum security guards came up next to him. As Tony turned his head the guard spoke in French-accented English. "You're with Tori, right?"

"Umm, I think so," Tony said absently, looking at the guard quickly before his gaze returned across the room to where she stood.

"I thought I recognized you," the guard told him. "You were here a few months ago. I remember seeing you walking the galleries with Tori. I'm Georges."

"Tony," came the short reply. "I wasn't here that long. I'm surprised you remember me."

"Tori doesn't walk through here with too many people. She's usually alone." Georges explained. "So, are you a curator, or are you the reason she's been so happy lately?"

"I'm definitely not a curator, Georges, and right now I'm not sure I'm the other either," Tony replied with a nod towards Tori and Charles.

"You think she's interested in him?" Georges asked with surprise while looking over at the pair.

"They used to date, live together, the whole thing," Tony said in explanation without looking away from Tori.

"Sans blague? He doesn't seem like her type," Georges replied.

"He was her type when she was in college in Paris. How do you know her type?" Tony asked pulling his attention away from Tori and putting it on Georges.

"I don't really, but I'd say I can guess who she would be interested in pretty well," Georges answered. "I knew Jeremie for years. Tori helped get me this job. I would say she's much more interested in you."

"What makes you say that?" Tony asked.

"I doubt she keeps looking over here at me," George said with a laugh and then asked. "Why are you here talking to me when you could be talking to her?"

"Georges, I really don't know," Tony answered. "Thanks."

Tony left his plate and empty glass on the table and then picked up two more filled champagne glasses. He walked over to Tori, who was now standing alone and handed her one.

"I thought maybe you deserted me," Tori told him as she accepted the glass.

"No. I was talking with another one of your admirers," Tony replied, as she looked at him her eyes questioning. "Georges."

"And what were the two of you discussing?" she asked with a smile.

"The exhibit; the weather; good places for lunch," he answered skillfully avoiding telling her the real subject of their conversation.

Tori looked at him dubiously before taking the empty glass from his hand and placing it down on a table with hers. She then led him through a crowd of people and Tori murmured greetings as she passed. "Where are we going?" Tony asked as they stood near the coatroom.

"Let's go home, Tony," Tori looked up at him and reached in his jacket pocket for the paper she put there when she checked her wrap after they arrived.

"Home?" he asked and watched her nod in reply. "I thought you'd have to stay longer."

"Usually, yes," she answered. "I cleared it with Jean-Paul earlier."

"Keys," she said and put her hand out as they approached his rental car.

"Keys?" he repeated. "Why?"

"Can you find your way in the dark?" Tori asked.

"I think I can manage. There is a GPS," Tony replied his face serious. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she answered with a small smile. "I'm just ready to go."

#############

"Thanks for going along tonight," Tori said as she tossed her purse on a side table as they entered her apartment. "It's nice not to have to stay all night."

"And get all sort of proposals from a former lover," Tony said off-handedly and took off his jacket as he walked over to the stereo. He turned on her radio; it was still tuned to a jazz station he had found earlier in the day.

"Tony … really?" she said with exasperation as she followed him into the room and kicked off her heels.

"Sorry, it just slipped out," he sheepishly answered. "Aren't you hungry, you didn't eat anything?"

"Starved. I'm going to get something now," she replied as she watched him closely. "Do you want anything?"

Tori walked into the kitchen and dug around in the refrigerator pulling out a few containers of food. Tony stood aside and watched as she got a pan and dumped some leftover rice and vegetables followed by two eggs and what looked to be soy sauce.

"My version of fried rice," Tori announced turning around. "Interested?"

"Always," Tony said. Tori handed him two forks and brought the pan to the table.

"You eat this way?" he asked surprised.

"Sometimes," she responded with a laugh. "Why?"

"Well," he replied in between bites. "You're a girl."

"I told you, I'm low maintenance," she said with a challenge in her eye.

"So am I," Tony answered with a grin.

"Low maintenance is one thing you will never be, Anthony DiNozzo," Tori shot back.

"And yet you like me still," he retorted.

"Good thing you can make me laugh, I guess," she said as she got up and placed the empty pan in the sink.

"I'm not doing too well with that so far," he stated.

"Let's just move on and enjoy the rest of the night," Tori told him quietly.

"Fine with me," Tony answered and led her back into the living room. "A dance, perhaps?"

"That might be nice," she murmured as he pulled her close.

"Might be?" he questioned in her ear.

"I've missed you, Tony," she whispered. "You don't know how much."


End file.
